Le playboy amoureux
by leenalee witch
Summary: Harry est le fils unique de Lord James Potter, sa mère est morte lors de l'accouchement. De ce fait, James surprotège son fils pour cette raison mais aussi parce qu'il est l'un des rares hommes pouvant enfanter. Aussi Harry se retrouve sans défense quand il rencontre Draco Malfoy, un riche businessman Américain, connu pour être un bourreau des coeurs.


Bonjour, voici le début d'une nouvelle fic _Le playboy amoureux_.

Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Il n'y a que l'idée qui m'appartienne, enfin la collection Harlequin m'a bien aidé!

Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux, merci.

Couples: DM/HP, SB/RL, LM/NM, SS/RB, RW/HG, BZ/NL, TN/GW, AB/MM, pour les personnages principaux.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans la fic

C'est une A.U. sans magie (bien que certains hommes puissent avoir des enfants).

Résumé: Harry est le fils unique de Lord James Potter, sa mère est morte lors de l'accouchement. De ce fait, James surprotège son fils pour cette raison mais aussi parce qu'il est l'un des rares hommes pouvant enfanter. Harry est plutôt timide et sort peu à cause de père. Aussi Harry se retrouve sans défense quand il rencontre Draco Malfoy, un riche businessman Américain, connu pour être un playboy et bourreau des cœurs. Cependant ils sont promis l'un à l'autre, ce qui ne dérange pas Harry qui a eu le coup de foudre, mais Draco est allergique au mariage.

Chapitre 1: Nouveau commencement.

Harry était fébrile. Une fois les papiers du divorce signés, il deviendra un homme libre et il pourra épouser l'homme de sa vie : Zachary Smith. De toute façon, Draco n'a aucune raison pour refuser. L'un comme l'autre, ils seront libérés d'un engagement qui les retenait prisonniers !

'Surtout quand on pense que le mariage n'a même pas été consommé !' Pensa amèrement le brun.

Ce dernier était assis à une table du salon de thé du Brown's Hotel. Harry James Potter, fils de feu Lord James Potter, ne dénotait pas à l'univers de luxe qui l'entourait. Pas très grand et avec un physique androgyne, le jeune homme était d'une beauté délicate.

Une bouche pulpeuse, un nez mutin, des fossettes révélées par un sourire éclatant et de magnifiques yeux verts. Il était habillé de manière décontractée. Des docksides verts, un pantalon beige, un polo vert pomme, un gilet en tweed noir et des lunettes de soleil griffées. Il était l'exemple même de l'élégance et il aurait aisément pu se faire passer pour un mannequin s'il ne mesurait pas seulement un mètre soixante.

Harry avait opté pour cette tenue afin d'être à l'aise. Il n'était pas un grand amateur de grands espaces.

Enfant, il avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps au manoir familial. En père surprotecteur, James avait tenu à garder son fils loin de l'intérêt des journalistes. Harry avait perdu sa mère le jour de sa venue au monde. De plus, son père découvrit que son fils pouvait enfanter. Chose rare chez l'homme, mais devenu possible ! D'après le monde scientifique, il s'agissait d'une mutation du chromosome Y. Celui-ci aurait copié des données de son homologue X tout en conservant sa nature de chromosome Y. Ainsi, Harry faisait partie de ses rares hommes à pouvoir enfanter.

Une raison pour laquelle les journalistes traquaient ces enfants. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, les chefs mafieux y voyaient un intérêt financier pour le trafic d'êtres humains.

Donc James surprotégea son fils.

Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance car le brun savait se défendre. Il avait pris des cours d'auto-défense et portait en permanence sur lui une bombe à poivre. Il était un jeune homme fort et libéré. Enfin presque.

Il fallait d'abord que Draco signe mais ce sera rapide. Après tout son mari ne se gênait pas pour s'afficher avec n'importe quel mannequin.

Ce fut une main sur la sienne qui le tira de sa rêverie. Comme toujours il ressentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir quand il croisa les yeux gris de son mari.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Son mari.

Bientôt ex-mari.

Celui -ci portait un ensemble gris anthracite qui complimentait ses yeux couleur orage. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lissés en arrière avec l'aide de gel. Il portait sa serviette sous le bras et son coupe-vent sous l'autre, en digne homme d'affaires international. A tomber comme toujours.

Les personnes présentent dans le petit salon de l'hôtel s'étaient retournées sur son passage. Attirées par le magnétisme manifeste du blond. Magnétisme dont il avait conscience. Un sourire charmeur et calculateur se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines. Sa mâchoire carrée conférait un aspect sévère renforcé par son nez droit digne d'une sculpture romaine. Tout ceci relevé par un beau bronzage digne d'une vedette de cinéma.

Malgré lui Harry déglutit et but une gorgée de thé pour se donner une contenance. Son mari s'assit face à lui et étala ses longues jambes bloquant ainsi une porte de sortie pour le brun.

-Harry comment vas-tu? Tu es de plus en plus beau, Londres te réussit contrairement aux idées reçues.

-Bien merci Draco et toi Miami te va à ravir.

-Un teint hâlé t'ira très bien.

-Merci mais je ne suis pas venu pour faire la conversation Draco.

Tout en lui répondant, le brun lui tendit une grande enveloppe brune et il poursuivit.

-Je veux divorcer. Nous n'avons...je n'ai plus envie de rester marier avec toi. Voilà cinq ans que nous sommes mariés et nous avons vécu seulement un an ensemble. Je pense que pour notre intérêt commun, il serait sage de mettre fin à cette mascarade.

-Wow tu m'as l'air déterminé. Ton amant a fini par te convaincre de passer à l'acte. Félicita sarcastiquement le blond.

-Quoi tu m'espionnes?

-Étant donné ton statut, j'ai engagé un garde du corps.

-Tu n'as pas le droit!

-Oh! Si mon cher tu oublies que je suis ton mari.

-Sur le papier.

-On peut remédier au problème.

-Ou divorcer.

-Pourtant si je ne m'abuse tu étais plutôt content lorsque tu as appris pour notre mariage.

-J'avais dix-huit ans et j'étais stupide.

-Qui va m'acheter mes chaussettes? Demanda piteusement faux Draco?

Un soupir d'agacement échappa au brun. Il perdait son temps son mari s'amusait visiblement. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette rencontre.

-Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir un amant...

-En effet, tu es trop chaste pour avoir des relations sexuelles hors mariage. Coupa le blond ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir son vis-à-vis.

-Ça suffit! Tu n'as aucun reproche à me faire. Tu as commencé à aller voir ailleurs la nuit même de notre mariage et ce jusqu'à maintenant. Gronda Harry.

Il ne tenait pas à se donner en spectacle.

-Oh! Chéri je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu suives mes faits et gestes.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça je ne suis pas l'un de tes mannequins écervelés.

-Je ne méprise pas ton intelligence. Alors que veux-tu comme pension?

-Rien tu peux même garder le titre de Lord et l'entreprise de mon père. Je ne veux rien de ta part.

-Voyons chaton, Zachary Smith n'a qu'une paie de professeur de tennis.

-Je vois que tu as fait des recherches.

-Je peux faire en sorte que tu sois un actionnaire principal de l'entreprise de ton père ou même un membre exclusif du conseil d'administration.

-C'est généreux de ta part mais je vais refuser. Je ne tiens pas à te revoir.

Draco se servit une tasse de café et prit un scone. S'il affichait un air affable, le blond rongeait son frein. Il n'avait jamais pris au sérieux ce que Goyle lui avait raconté concernant son mari, jusqu'à maintenant.

Quand il avait épousé Harry, celui-ci n'avait que dix-neuf ans et Draco avait vingt-six ans. Le plus jeune était amoureux de l'héritier Malfoy et il ne s'en cachait pas. Allant jusqu'à le comparer à Eros. Si jeune Harry avait été d'une beauté silencieuse, maintenant il ressemblait à une représentation vivante de Ganymède.

-Tu es d'accord?

-Avant je tiens à te dire que ton futur et tendre n'est qu'un imposteur.

-Qu'es-tu encore allé trouver?

-Rien que la vérité Chaton. Zachary Smith a déjà brisé le cœur de multitude de femmes et d'hommes.

-Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité. Puis nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de Zachary.

-Bien je pense que j'ai été suffisamment patient avec toi Chaton. Je te laisse une dernière chance. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai bien voulu tendre l'oreille mais ma patience a des limites. Nous n'allons pas divorcer.

-Si...

-Oh que non. Lors de notre mariage, tu étais mineur. Ton père et moi avons signé un contrat de mariage où il est stipulé que toi comme moi ne pouvons envisager de divorcer. Puis je ne tiens pas à le faire mes associés et actionnaires aiment me voir marier, surtout avec un bearer.

Harry avait envie de lui jeter son thé à la figure.

-Quel égoïste! Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Ce contrat est invalide et j'en parlerai à mon avocat.

Tout en parlant le brun se leva gracieusement éveillant le désir des hommes présents. Le blond fut amusé par leurs réactions.

"Ils perdent leurs temps. Harry a peut-être grandi mais il a conservé son innocence" Pensa le blond qui le regardait s'éloigner.

Il laissa son regard tracer les courbes du corps du plus jeune. Il dût détourner le regard quand il sentit ses sens s'échauffer. Draco fit signe à un serveur, rassembla ses affaires et quitta le salon de thé avec une très grande résolution:

Virer Zachary Smith de la vie de son mari.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire plus tôt, à cause des examens mais maintenant je suis en vacances !

Pour les réponses aux reviews des autres fics dont je n'ai pas répondu, envoyez-les-moi par PM. Parce que je ne sais plus tellement à qui j'ai déjà répondu.

A bientôt et laissez plein de reviews.

L.W.


End file.
